sauver la terre
by FicTionKPOP
Summary: Cette histoire est sur les exo. C'est l'histoire de quatre anges. Un démon va attaquer la Terre, donc Dieux va envoyer les quatre anges a la recherche des 12 forces. Leur destin est de retrouver les 12 forces et de sauver la Terre avec eux. Vont il arriver a trouvé les 12 forces et sauver la Terre ? Vont-ils s'entendre avec les 12 forces ? Amitiés ou amour ? Yaoi et hétéro


_**Titre : Sauver la Terre.**_

_C'est l'histoire de quatre anges. Un démon va attaquer la Terre, donc Dieux va envoyer les quatre anges a la recherche des 12 forces. Leur destin est de retrouver les 12 forces et de sauver la Terre avec eux._

_Vont il arriver a trouvé les 12 forces et sauver la Terre ? Vont-ils s'entendre avec les 12 forces ? Amitiés ou amour ? _

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Quatre jeune filles se promener dans un parc. Une fille plutôt agité._

…_.. : Ah on trouvera jamais ces forces._

_Gyulee : ah mais t'en fait pas Channie on va trouver._

… _: Hé les filles regarder. Il n'est pas trop beaux les garçons la bas ?_

_Filles : on s'en fout._

_Sunee : hé arrête de mâter les garçons Jag Eun (sorry je te vois bien comme sa)_

_Gyulee : Cherchons les filles._

_Les autres : Oui_

_Elles partent tous à la recherche des 12 forces. Au bout de quelque minute, Channie vois quelque chose._

_Channie : Jag Eun ce n'est pas le garçon que tu trouves beaux là-bas ?_

_Elles regardent dans la direction de Channie et on voie le beau garçon de Jag Eun, ce battre avec un monstre. QUOI UN MONSTRE._

_Sunee : Je crois bien qu'on a trouvé notre première force._

_Jag Eun : Allons l'aider._

_Elles courent vers l'inconnu. Vu qu'elles sont des anges, elles ont tous les pouvoirs. Le jeune homme utilise le pouvoir de la foudre. Elles l'aident à battre le monstre puis vont voir le jeune homme._

_Gyulee : Bonjour, moi c'est Gyulee et voici mes amies, Sunee, Jag Eun et Channie. Nous sommes des anges à la recherche des 12 forces. Je croie que t'en ai une de ces forces._

…_.. : Bonjour moi c'est Chen. J'ai le pourvoir de la foudre._

_Channie : Sa on a vus._

_Chen : C'est sorti tout seul, je ne savais pas que j'avais ce pouvoir. Je ne crois pas que je fasse parti de vos 12 forces. Je suis une personne normale et oublier ce que vous venez de voir. Sur ce bye._

_ET il part en courent. Elles sont obligées de courir après lui pour le retrouver. Enfin si elles y arrivent._

_**Chapitre 2**_

_ET il part en courent. Elles sont obligées de courir après lui pour le retrouver. Enfin si elles y arrivent._

_Elles prennent la direction de leur appart._

_Jag Eun : On ne va pas rattraper Chen ?_

_Sunee : c'est vrais je l'avais oublié celui-là. Gyulee on fait quoi ?_

_Gyulee : On n'a pas le temps de courir après lui. On doit trouver une solution pour tuer ces monstres, avant qu'ils attaquent les humains._

_Sunee : Tu as raison. Si on ne se charge pas de ces monstres avant, on va avoir des problèmes avec Dieux._

_Jag Eun : Mais si on retrouve Chen. On va forcément trouver les autres forces. _

_Sunee : Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver ton prince charmant. Mais tu me gonfles avec lui._

_Jag Eun : Pour une fois que j'ai envie de retrouver un garçon, on n'est pas content. Vous voulez quoi ?_

_Nous : Que tu arrêtes avec les garçons._

_Jag Eun : OK. On l'oublie. Bon on fait quoi ?_

_Channie : On rentre à l'appartement et on cherche dans les livres que Dieux nous a donné, une solution pour tuer ces monstres et le plus vite possible._

_Nous : Ok. Go._

_Elles vont vers leur appartement. Une fois arrivé, elles cherchent dans tous les livres mais pas moyens de trouver une solution._

_Channie : On va faire comment pour les tuer ?_

_Jal Eul : J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Venez voir._

_Elles se dirigent vers leur amie qui tenait un livre dans ces mains._

_Channie : Ta trouver quoi ?_

_Jal Eun : Regarder. C'est écrit pour tuer ces monstres, il faut tuer celui qui les contrôle._

_Sunee : Super. On n'est pas prête de les tuer._

_Gyulee : Maintenant on faire comme a dit Jal Eun tout à l'heure. Retrouver Chen et les autres forces pour combattre le démon._

_Channie allume la télé. Ce qu'elles voient sur l'écran, les choqua._

_¨Au info¨_

_¨Aujourd'hui, des gens qui se promenaient dans le parc de la ville, on trouver une jeune fille, tuer part des morsures d'animal. De quel animal s'agit-il ? On ne sait pas encore.¨_

_Gyulee : Il faut vraiment les trouver et vite avant d'avoir d'autres morts._

_Eux : Oui_

_Gyulee : une bonne nuit de sommeil et on repart à la recherche de Chen et des autres forces._

_Après avoir bien mangé, elles allèrent se coucher. Vont-elles arriver à les trouver ? C'est plus dur qu'elles ne le pensaient._

_**Chapitre 3**_

_Apres avoir bien mangé, elles allèrent ce coucher. Vont-elles arriver à les trouver ? C'est plus dur qu'elles ne le pensaient._

_Le réveil sonne. Elles se lèvent et se préparent à partir à la recherche de Chen._

_Elles font le tour de la vile, plusieurs fois. Au bout de quelques minutes, Channie s'arrête._

_Channie : Dit les filles, il nous manque Jal Eun._

_Elles se retournent et ne voient plus Jal Eun. Mais où elle est passée cette fille. Elles la perdent toujours._

_Sunee : On va faire comment pour la trouver dans la ville de Seoul ?_

_Channie : Il faut la retrouver. Elle va se perdre dans cette grande ville._

_Gyulee : Ah elle ne peut pas rester avec nous. On perd du temps à la chercher. Bon go. Ne faut pas perdre trop de temps. Chen ne vas pas nous attendre._

_Elles partent tous à la recherche de Jal Eun. Aucune trace d'elle. Elle n'a pas pu disparaitre. Elles regardent tout autour d'eux. Dans les petites rues. Même dans les magasins. Elle qui aime faire les magasins, elle s'est peut être arrêté._

_Gyulee : Stop les filles. Regarder l'image sur l'arrêt de bus. _

_Channie : Ah mais ce n'est pas Chen sur la photo avec d'autres garçons ?_

_Gyulee : Oui c'est lui. Si on trouve où ça était pris, on peut le retrouver._

_Sunee : Vous pensez que les autres garçons sont les autres forces ?_

_Channie : Ils se nomment EXO._

_Jal Eun : Vous êtes bête, ce sont le groupe le plus connu en Corée EXO. Diviser en deux groupes….._

_Nous : On s'en fout. _

_Jal Eun : Ok _

_Channie : Non mais attendez. TU ETAIS PASSER OU ? ON TA CHERCHER PARTOUT._

_Jal Eun : Pas besoin de me crier dessus._

_Channie : REPOND._

_Jal Eun : Ok. J'ai vus Chen._

_Nous : Quoi ?_

_Gyulee : Tu la retrouver ?_

_Jal Eun : Oui. Bon je vous explique._

_Une heure avant._

_Point de vu Jal Eun._

_Ah elles sont passé ou. Je les ai perdus. Je vais faire comment pour les retrouver moi._

_Je me promène. Rentre dans quelques magasins mais je n'achète rien. Elles vont me disputer._

_Je passe devant une petite rue qui fait assez peur. Il y a un bruit. Je m'arrête pour voir ce qui se passe et là je tombe nez à nez avec un monstre. Oh mon Dieux, les filles au secours_

_Jal Eun : Gentille monstre. Tu ne vas pas t'en prendre à une pauvre jeune fille seule._

_Et là, le monstre me saute dessus._

_Jal Eun : Monstre mal élever par son maitre._

…_. Besoin d'aide._

_Jal Eun : Non, je m'en sors très bien. _

…_. Ah très bien. Bonne chance._

_Jal Eun : Non, j'ai changé d'avis. Je veux bien de l'aide._

_Je vois du feu sortir de ces mains. Le monstre s'en vas en courent. Il me tend sa main, je la prends et me lève._

_Jal Eun : Merci _

…_.. : De rien. Ne parle a personne ce que tu viens de voir._

_Jal Eun : Pas de problème._

…_.. : Ah Bah te voilà. Tu fais quoi les autre nous attend._

… _: J'arrive Chen._

_Attends j'ai bien entendu il a dit Chen._

_Jal Eun : CHEN !_

_Chen : Encore toi. Tu fais comme si tu ne m'avais pas vue. Bye_

… _: Tu la cannais ?_

_Chen : Laisse. Ce n'est rien. On n'y va._

…_.. : Au revoir jeune fille._

_Jal Eun : Bye. CHEN_

_Trop tard il est parti. Mais qui est l'autre jeune homme ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir son visage._

_**Chapitre 4 **_

_Trop tard il est parti. Mais qui est l'autre jeune homme ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir son visage._

_Je me relève et part à la recherche des filles. Je fais le tour de la ville. De loin je vois les filles à l'arrêt de bus. Ah Ba les voilà._

_Point de vus normal._

_Elles écoutent attentivement Jal Eun. Non mais elle est folle. Elle a laissé Chen partir. Elle aurait dû lui sauter dessus et l'emmener de force à leur appartement. Elle est vraiment bête._

_Channie: Tu as laissé Chen partir ?_

_Jal Eun : Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?_

_Gyulee : LUI SAUTER DESSUS._

_Jal Eun : MAIS J'ETAIS TROP CHOQUER DE SE QUE J'AVAIS VU._

_Sunee : Vous êtes obligé de crier ?_

_Jal Eun & Gyulee : OUI !_

_Sunee : CE N'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI OUI. PARCE QUE MOI AUSSI JE PEUX CRIER !_

_Chanie : On se calme d'accord. On ne va pas se disputer pour Chen. Parce que si c'est ça, moi je vous le laisse. Il est moche vraiment._

_Nous : CHANNIE TA GUELLE._

_Channie : Ok. Je vais à la boulangerie d'accoter, si vous me chercher. Mais Chen est moche. (Tire la langue)_

_Nous : (regard noir)_

_Channie : Ok. J'ai compris. Je suis à côté. Je le redis, si vous n'avez pas entendu. (Non mais ta pas compris Channie on s'en fout de ce que tu dis. Aller oust dehors. Que je suis nul on est déjà dehors lol)_

_Channie s'en va plus loin. A la boulangerie._

_Sunee : A causse de toi, on a perdu Chen. On va faire comment pour le retrouver ?_

_Jal Eun : AH Ba là je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas moi le cerveau ici. (Se retourne vers Gyulee)_

_Gyulee : QUOI !_

_Jal Eun & Sunee : Cherche._

_Gyulee : Et pourquoi moi ?_

_Sunee : On aurait bien demandé à Channie mais bête comme elle est, on ne va pas y arriver._

_Jal Eun : Ah ce n'est plus moi la plus bête ?_

_Sunee : Si t'es même pire que Channie. (Lui tire la langue)_

_Jal Eun : T'es pas drôle. Et je ne suis pas bête. (Fait la tête)_

_Sunee : Aller ne fait pas la tête petite sans cervelle. (Rigole) (Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme j'ai rigolé en écrivent sa, lol je rigole encore)_

_Jal Eun : Te parle plus. (Fait toujours la tête)_

_Sunee : Ce n'est pas grave._

_Gyulee : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Sunee & Jal Eun : Quoi ? IL se passe quoi ?_

_Gyulee : J'AI TROUVE. (lol je crie juste parce que j'ai trouvé la solution.)_

_Jal Eun : Ta trouver quoi ? Un caillou ? (Jal Eul est vraiment bête)_

_Sunee : (tape terrière la tête de Jal Eun) Non mais t'es bête ma parole._

_Gal Eun : Ba quoi ? J'ai juste pas compris c'est tout. Si tu as si bien compris, dit le toi._

_Sunee : Gyulee a trouvé une solution pour retrouver Chen._

_Jal Eun : Ah Ba si vous le dites pas, je ne peux pas deviner. Et puis ça fait mal. (Se frotte la tête). (lol elle réagis que maintenant.)_

_Gyulee : C'est bientôt fini ? Channie n'est toujours pas revenu ?_

_Sunee : Non. C'est vrai, elle n'en met du temps. On va la voir._

_Du coter de Channie._

_Point de vus de Channie._

_Je laisse les filles. Vraiment ce disputer pour Chen. On a mieux à faire. J'ai faim. Je vais aller me chercher un pain au chocolat. Je rentre dans la boulangerie._

_Channie : Bonjour madame. Un pain au chocolat si vous plait._

_Et si j'en prends aussi pour les filles ? On va faire ça. ^^_

_Channie : désole madame, mais quatre pains au chocolat. (Channie est une bonne personne elle pense à ces amies. Merci Channie)_

_La dame : Ce n'est pas grave. Je vous fais ça._

_Channie : Merci ^^ _

_Je patiente quelques secondes et la dame me donne mes pains au chocolat. Et en plus, ils sont tout chauds. Trop cool. Je sors mon pain au chocolat et commence à le manger tout en sortent de la boulangerie. Et là un homme me pousse et mon pain tombe par terre. AU MON DIEU MON PAIN. NON. SNIFF_

_Channie : VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE ATTENTION. REGARDER MON PAIN AU CHOCOLAT. JE PEUX PLUS LE MANGER PART VOTRE FAUTE. ET J'AI FAIM MOI. (Le pauvre il s'en prend plein la gueule. Il est tombé sur une folle. HIHIHIHI)_

…_.. : Je suis désole. Je vous en paye un autre._

_Non mais je n'en veux pas de son pain au chocolat. Je voulais celui, la. (En regardent par terre)._

_Ah il revient avec un pain au chocolat._

… _: Donner et désole pour votre pain au chocolat._

_Channie : JE N'EN VEUX PAS. JE VEUX CELUI LA : (en pointent le pain au chocolat qui est par terre.) (Elle va pleurer pour un pain au chocolat)._

…_. Pas de problème. (Il croque dedans.)_

_Channie : (Reste bouche bée.)_

… _: Moi c'est Lay. Ravie de vous connaitre. (Tend sa main à Channie)_

_Channie : Mon pain au chocolat. (Pleure)_

_Lay : Je croyais que tu ne le voulais pas ?_

_Channie : Maintenant oui._

_Lay : Tu changes toujours d'avis comme ça ?_

_Channie : Sa m'arrive oui._

_Lay : Viens, on va à mon appartement. Mes membres vont s'inquiéter. Comme ça, je me fais pardonner._

_Lay me prend la main et on s'en va à son appartement._

_**Chapitre 5**_

_Lay me prend la main et on s'en va à son apertement._

_Non mais je fais quoi moi. Je pars avec une personne que je ne connais pas. Quoi qu'il est quand même mignon. Non Channie, tu dois retourner avec les filles. Je retire ma main de la sienne et m'arrête. Lay se retourne._

_Lay : Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_Channie : Je ne peux pas venir avec toi. Je dois retourner vers mes amies. Désolé._

_Lay s'approche de moi. Trop près même. Je sens son souffle._

_Lay : Je ne te plais pas ?_

_Channie : Quoi ?_

_Lay : Non laisse tomber._

_Ah mais pourquoi mon cœur bas aussi vite ? Je veux partir et revoir les filles._

_Channie : Je suis désolé. Sa sera pour une prochaine fois._

_Lay : Vraiment ? Tu me le promets ?_

_Channie : Heu … Oui promis._

_Lay : Tien voilà mon numéro. _

_Channie : Merci._

_Lay : Bye _

_Channie : Bye_

_Lay part plus loin, moi je reste sur place. Je serais tombé amoureuse de Lay ? Pas possible ça n'excite pas le coup foudre. Bref je dois retourner à la boulangerie retrouver les filles._

_Je fais demi-tour et voix les filles de loin._

_Channie : Hé je suis là les filles._

_Les filles se retournent._

_Sunee : Ah te voilà._

_Quelque minute avant, du côté de Sunee, Jal Eun & Gyulee._

_Point de vus normal._

_On marche tous en direction de la boulangerie._

_Jal Eun : Dit les filles. Je suis vraiment bête à ce point-là ?_

_Gyulee : Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?_

_Jal Eun : Parce que vous me le dite tout le temps. Alors je suis triste que vous panser sa de moi. (Commence à pleurer)_

_Gyulee : Aller vient dans mes bras. (Ouvre ces bras)_

_Jal Enn : (Va dans les bras de Gyulee)_

_Gyulee : Dit moi je n'ai jamais pensé ça. C'est vraiment que tu peux être un peux bête mais sa c'est parce que tu aimes bien être bête et faire rire les autres comme ça. Moi je t'aime bien comme ça._

_Sunee : Non mais elle vraiment bête. Pleurer juste pour ça._

_Jal Eun : (En colère tout en pleurent) Tu c'est quoi Sunne ? Tu commences à me faire plus que chier. Tu me dis toujours des choses pas sympas. Tu c'est si tu m'aime pas tu peux partir je te retiens pas._

_Sunee : Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'aimer pas. C'est juste…._

_Sunne n'as pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Gyulee lui coupe la parole._

_Gyulee : J'EN AI PLUS QUE MART DE VOUS DEUX. ARRËTER DE VOUS DISPUTER COMME SA ET POUR RIEN, SI NON ON VA JAMAIS Y ARRIVER A TROUVER LES 12 FORCES. CES COMPRIS ?_

_Sunee : Oui ta raison. Je suis vraiment désolé Gal Eul pour ce que je tes dit. Tu je t'aime bien. C'est juste que j'aime bien t'embêter._

_Jal Eun : Tes pardonner. Moi aussi je t'aime bien._

_Sunee prend Jal Eun dans ces bras et elles en attendent Channie._

_Channie : Hé je suis là les filles._

_Point de vus normal._

_Elles se retournent tous et voix Channie courir ver eux._

_Eux : (coure ver Channie et lui saute au coup) CHANNIE !_

_Channie : Doucement les filles. Moi aussi je vous aime. Donner votre pain au chocolat._

_Eux : Merci ^^_

_Jal Eun : Et toi t'en a pas._

_Channie : Si mais un mec me la fait tomber par terre bref ce n'est pas grave manger le vôtre._

_Sunne : On rentre à l'appartement ?_

_Eux : Oui_

_Elles sont tous en direction a de l'appartement tout en mangent leur pain au chocolat._

_Une fois rentrer Jal Eun dit _

_Jal Eun : Dit Gyulee tu n'avais pas une idée pour retrouver Chen._

_Gyulee : Ah oui c'est vraiment. Bon écouter bien. L'idée que j'ai eu c'est que vu Chen fait partie tu groupe très connu EXO. Je me dis que si on arrive à rentrer dans l'agence des EXO on retrouve Chen._

_Channie : Et après ?_

_Gyulee : Déjà on trouve comment rentrer dans l'agence. Et s'approcher de Chen et après on voie sa plus tard. Vous êtes d'accord ?_

_Eux : Ok. C'est parti._

_Gyulee : Tout le monde mange et après au lit et réfléchissez pendent votre sommeil._

_Eux : OK_

_Tout le monde mange et part se coucher. Tout ce que j'espéré c'est que la nui va leur porter conseil a tout le monde. _

_**Chapitre 6**_

_Tout le monde mange et part se coucher. Tout ce que j'espéré c'est que la nuit va leur porter conseil a tout le monde._

_Tout le monde se réveille ver 7h. _

_Jal Eun : Dit les filles je croie bien que j'ai une idée._

_Channie : Toi avoir une idée. Tes sur que tu vas bien ?_

_Jal Eun : Oui je vais très bien. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une idée que je suis malade._

_Gyulee : Laisse la parler._

_Channie : OK_

_Jal Eun : vu que Sunee et Gyulee sont douer au maquillage. Elles pourraient se présenter en tant que maquilleuse. Et moi et Channie en styliste car on est douer pour créer des costume. Sa vous va comme ça ?_

_Sunee : (saute au cou de Jal Eun) Je suis vraiment désolé de dire que tes bêtes. Ton idée est super. Tu c'est que je t'adore ?_

_Jal Eun : Vraiment tu la trouve super ?_

_Sunee : Oui. Tu n'es pas sœur jumelles pour rien._

_Jal Eul : SUNEE JE T'AIME ^^_

_Channie : Comme c'est beau l'amour entre sœur, mais il faudrait peut être faire une lettre en l'envoyer à l'agence._

_Gyulee : Eh Ba dit donc tout le monde a bien réfléchi cette nui. Bon go. Chacun fait sa lettre._

_Chacun est parti de son coter pour faire sa lettre. Tout le monde est à fon de leur lettre. Le portable de Channie vibre sur la table du salon._

_Gyulee : Channie tu as ressue un message._

_Channie : Je vais aller voir._

_Channie se dirige vers son portable et regarde le message._

_Point de vu Channie._

_Je me dirige ver mon portable et regarde le message. C'est un message de Lay._

_¨message de Lay¨_

_¨Salut. Je m'en nui vraiment à mon appartement sa te dit de venir faire un tour. Tu m'avais promis qu'on se promènera. Aller si te plais comme sa je vais pouvoir s'avoir comment tu t'appelles._

_Lay ¨_

_Ah mais Quesque je vais répondra à sa moi._

_¨message de Channie¨_

_¨Salut Lay. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je suis occupé avec mes amie, mais on peut faire sa une autre fois.¨_

_Je posse mon portable et je continu ma lettre. Au bout de même pas deux minute Lay me répond._

_¨message de Lay¨_

_¨Lay est vraiment triste. Tu c'est tu me manque déjà alors qu'on se connaît à peine. Vraiment dit moi quand tu as fini avec tes amies et sur tout dit-moi ton prénom._

_Lay¨_

_Je regarde les filles et réfléchi à ce que je vais dire. _

_¨message de Channie¨_

_¨Je te promet de te dire quand j'aurais fini avec les filles. Toi aussi tu me manque enfin je croie. Mon prénom c'est Channie._

_Channie¨_

_Je posse mon portable et met ma tête dans mes bras. Mais Quesque je viens de dire moi. J'entent des pas vers moi. Je relève la tête et voix Jal Eun._

_Jal Eun : Dit avec qui tu parles sur ton portable ?_

_Channie : Sa te regarde pas._

_Jal Eun : Tu nous cache quelque chose ?_

_Channie : Non pas du tout. Et puis c'est ma vie privé._

_Jal Eun : Fait voir ton portable._

_Channie : Non._

_Jal Eun fait tout pour pouvoir attraper mon portable de mes mains. Et merde elle y arrive._

_Channie : Rend moi mon portable_

_Jal Eun : Non pas tout de suite._

_Jal Eun ouvre mon portable. Moi je lui cour après pour reprendre mon portable._

_Jal Eun : Hé les filles vous s'avait quoi ?_

_Gyulee & Sunee : Non. Quoi ?_

_Jal Eun : Channie a un petit copain._

_Gyulee & Sunee : Non. C'est vrai. Fait voir._

_Tout le monde est autour de mon portable et lissent mes messages._

_Channie : Non mais arrêter. Si vous plais._

_Sunee : ah elle a reçu un message. Jal Eun lie le._

_Jal Eun : ¨message de Lay¨_

_¨Channie c'est vraiment un jolie prénom moi j'aime bien. Bon je te laisse avec tes amies a+_

_Lay¨_

_Gyulee : Les filles sa se fait pas ce qu'on fait. Jal Eun rend lui son portable et tout le monde au boulot. Je voudrais bien poster les lettres aujourd'hui._

_Jal Eun : Ok_

_Jal Eun me rend mon portable et on retourne tous à notre travaille._

_Point de vu normal._

_Tout le monde retourne au travail. Au bout de 15 minutes tout le monde a fini._

_Gyulee : Je vais mettre les lettres à la boite aux lettres de l'agence. Rester bien sage. Je reviens._

_Eux : Oui maman._

_Gyulee : Pfff. A+ les filles._

_Eux : A+ Gyulee_

_Gyulee part à l'agence pour mettre les lettres. _

_Point de vus Gyulee._

_Je pars au bout de 10 minute je me suis perdu._

_Gyulee : Ah je me suis perdu._

_Un homme me bouscule. Il me fait tomber._

… _: Ah je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis en retard et je n'ai pas fait attention. Je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner._

_Gyulee : Ah mais ce n'est pas grave. Par contre je veux bien que vous me dites ou est l'agence SM Entertainment._

… _: Je vais justement la bas. C'est pour quoi faire ?_

_Gyulee : Poster des lettres pour rentrer dans l'agence avec des amies._

… _: Ah risque de se voir souvent alors. Aller donner moi vos lettres je lui donnerai._

_Je lui donne mes lettres. Il les prend. Il a vraiment les mains douces. Damage qu'il a une capuche. Je ne peux pas voir sa tête._

… _: Ah je peux avoir votre numéros de portable pour pouvoir vous prévenir de ce que va dire le directeur et votre prénom._

_Gyulee : Mon prénom c'est Gyulee et voici mon numéro._

… _: Je vous laisse. Ah j'ai oublié moi c'est Xiumin. Ravie de te connaitre._

_Tout en dissent son prénom il a retiré sa capuche. Qu'est qu'il est mignon. Un mec sort d'un bâtiment pas loin et appelle Xiumin._

… _: Xiumin tes déjà en retard._

_Xiumin : Désolé Kai j'arrive. Salut Gyulee on se revoie une autre fois._

_Gyulee : Bye._

_Xiumin s'en va et moi je retourne à l'appartement._

_Gyulee : Je suis de retour les filles. Vous êtes là ?_

_Pas de réponse je commence à m'inquiéter. Mais où elles sont passez ? _

_**Chapitre 7**_

_Pas de réponse je commence à m'inquiéter. Mais où elles sont passez ? Je monte dans les chambres pour voir s'il y a du monde mais personne._

_Gyulee : Les filles ce n'est pas drôle._

_J'entends des voix dans la cuisine. Je me dirige pour voir qui c'est. Et là ce que je voix me laisse sur place._

_Gyulee : Qui êtes-vous ?_

… _: C'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour un invité._

_Gyulee : Laisser Sunee et Channie tranquille._

… _: Tu n'as pas compris je suis Zico et je suis le chez des monstres. Tout aller bien, mais il a fallu que Dieu vous envoie, mais on va faire ce qu'on veut faire tuer les 12 forces et je serais le roi de cette Terre et si il le faut je vous tuerais._

_Gyulee : On vous ne laissera pas faire. Il va falloir nous tuer avant._

_Zico : Mais pour sa il faut que vous êtes 4._

_Je me retourne et voix un mec avec Jal Eun._

_Zico : Je te rends les deux filles, mais je garde l'autre haha_

_Et il se téléporte. Je me retourne et je vais voir les filles._

_Point de vu général._

_Gyulee se retourne et va voir les filles._

_Gyulee : Vous allez bien ?_

_Eux : Oui_

_Sunne : Il faut qu'on retrouve ma sœur et vite._

_Channie : Il faut qu'on trouve un plant. On peut y aller comme ça._

_Sunee : Je vais aller vous les ramener moi vos 12 forces_

_Sunee part en courent. Gyulee & Channie se regarde et se mette à réfléchir à un plant._

_Point de vu de Sunee._

_Tu vas voir je les ramener moi les 12 forces et avec coup de pied au fesse si il le faut. Je ne vais pas laisser ma sœur mourir à cause de ces forces. Je suis tellement en colère que je trouve du premier coup l'agence. Vu que j'ai tous les pouvoirs. Je regarde à travers les murs et vois 12 garçons dans une salle de dance. Je me téléporte devant cette porte et ouvre cette putin de porte les garçons se retourne et me regarde._

_Sunee : Ne me regarder pas comme ça. Je suis de très mauvais humours. Ah Chen ramène tes putin de fesse devant moi._

_Tout le monde regarde Chen étonner. Je voix Chen me regarder en colère. Il vient vers moi._

_Chen : Vous avez décidé de me pourrir la vie ?_

_Sunee : (Commence à pleurer) J'ai besoin ne ton aide et ce de tes membres. Ma sœur c'est fait enlever part le chef des monstre._

_Chen : Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire et mes membres non plus._

… _: C'est une des filles qui ta sauver des griffes du monstres ?_

_Chen : Je ne vois pas en quoi ça change._

… _: REPOND !_

… _: Suho calme toi._

_Suho : Désolé, mais je veux une réponse. _

_Chen : OUI C'EST EUX. TES CONTENT._

… _: Chen parle autrement a ton leader._

_Chen : Je fais ce que je veux Kris._

_Kris : Si tu nous expliqué ce qu'on peut faire pour toi. Et comment t'aider._

_Sunee : Nous sommes des anges. Je c'est ça donne envie de rire, mais c'est la vérité. Dieu nous a envoyé car Zico et sa bande veux être les rois de cette Terre, donc Dieu nous a envoyé pour but de trouver les 12 forces et de sauver la Terre. Et vous êtes les 12 forces. Zico est venu chez nous et à enlever ma sœur jumelle, alors je veux juste que vous m'aider à la retrouver si vous plais._

_Kai : Moi je veux bien t'aider, mais comment on va faire pour s'avoir nos pouvoirs ?_

_Sunne : Suho a tu une feuille avec les prénoms de tes membres ?_

_Suho : Oui. Attend je vais te chercher sa._

_Suho part mais reviens deux minutes après. Il me donne une feuille avec les prénoms des exo._

_Sunee : Merci. A chaque fois que j'appelle un prénom la personne lève une main. Ça va ce n'est pas trop dur à comprendre ?_

_Les exo : NON_

_Sunee : O.K. On va commencer avec les exo M._

_Exo m : O.K_

_Sunee : Alors le premier Kris._

_Kris lève une de ses mains et du feu sort de ses mains._

_Sunee : Tu as le pourvoir du feu._

_Je regarde la feuille pour dire le prochain prénom mais une lumière rouge me fait relever la tête. Kris a des aille sur son dos._

_Sunee : Ah tu as aussi le pouvoir de voler très utile._

_Kris baisse sa main et tout s'arrête._

_Sunee : Après Chen._

_Chen me regarde, mais ne lève pas sa main._

_Suho : Fait ce qu'elle te dit._

_Chen : Pas envie._

_Sunne : Ce n'est pas grave. Je connais sont pour. C'est la foudre. Ah et moi c'est Sunee. Le suivent c'est tao. _

_Tao lève sa main. Une boussole apparait. _

_Sunee : Ah tu as le pour du temps. Lay._

_Lay lève sa main une tête de licorne apparait._

_Sunee : Tu as le pouvoir de soigner. C'est un des pouvoir les plus utile, c'est vrais tu ne peux pas te battre mais tu peux sauver des vies. Luhan._

_Luhan lève sa main et bouger la table de place._

_Sunee : Tu le pouvoir de la télékinésie. Tu peux faire boucher les objets. Xiumin._

_Xiumin lève sa main vers la table. La table se gèle en glace._

_Sunee : Tu as le pouvoir de la glace. Autour des exo K si vous plais. Je vais décongeler la table sinon il fon se demander ce qu'on a fait._

_Je dirige ma main vers la table et la décongèle. Je me retourne vers les exo K._

_**Chapitre 8**_

_Je dirige ma main vers la table et la décongèle. Je me retourne vers les exo K._

_Je demande à Suho de venir lever sa main, ce qu'il fait. De l'eau sort de sa main._

_Sunee : Tu as le pouvoir de l'eau. Sehun a toi._

_Sehun lève sa main du vent passe._

_Sunee : Tu as le pourvoir du vent. Kai à toi._

_Kai lève sa main et change de place._

_Sunee : Tu as le pourvoir de te téléporter. D.O à toi._

_D.O lève sa main et rien ne se passe._

_Sunee : C'est blizzard ça. On revient sur toit après. Baekhyun a toi._

_Baekhyun lève sa main, une lumière sort de sa main._

_Sunee : Tu as le pouvoir de la lumière. Il reste plus que toi Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol lève sa main et fait brûler la table. Je l'arrête._

_Sunee : Tu as le pouvoir du feu, mais il va falloir que tu arrives a maitrisé ton pouvoir. Je connais les pouvoir de tout le monde…_

_Tao : Mais D.O il n'a pas de pouvoir ?_

_Sunee : Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Alors comme je disais, je connaissais déjà les pouvoir des 12 force mais je ne s'avait pas à qui il a appartenais. Il reste que le pouvoir de la force que je n'ai pas vu, et je suis sûr que c'est ton pouvoir. Le problème c'est que je ne vais pas te demander de le faire tu risquerais de tout détruire le bâtiment de la SM vu que tu ne s'ais pas le maitriser. Moi et mes amies on est là pour vous aider à maitriser vos pouvoirs._

_Suho : On va devoir quitter la SM ?_

_Sunee : Oui le temps de sauver la Terre._

_Suho : Il faut qu'on en discute avec notre manager._

_Sunee : Ne dites pas que c'est pour sauver la Terre il va vous prendre pour des fous._

_Kris : On peut faire confiance à notre manager._

_EXO : OUI_

_Kai : Tu viens avec nous._

_Sunee : Non_

_Kai : Se n'ai pas une question, c'est tu viens avec nous._

_Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quelque chose que deux folles rentrent dans la salle._

_Gyulee : On ta chercher par tout._

_Sunee : Désolé. J'ai trouvé les 12 forces._

_Channie : Super. Bonjour moi c'est channie et l'autre c'est Gyulee_

_Point de vu normal_

_Les filles fon connaissance avec les exo. Un homme de quarantaine rentre dans la salle de dance._

… _: Bonjour._

_Kris : Ah voici notre manager._

_Les filles : Bonjour monsieur._

_Manager : J'ai tout vu, vos pourvoir. Je vais vous laisser une grande pause dans vos activités mais revenez vite quand même._

_Suho : Vous allez dire quoi au directeur ?_

_Manager : Vous inquiétez pas je vais trouver. Aller partez avec les filles._

_Suho : Merci à vous._

_Manager : Donner moi juste des nouvelles de vous de temps en temps._

_Exo : OUI._

_Les filles sort de la SM, les exo les suis. Au bout de quelque minute de marche il arrive devant une grande maison. Les filles fon rentrer les exo et rentre juste après eux._

_Tao : ¨Saute part tout¨ C'est super grand ici._

_Channie : Oui. Ça va être notre maison._

_Tao : Cool. _

_Gyulee : Prenez la chambre que vous voulez au moins deux par chambres._

_Tout le monde se dirige pour prendre sa chambre. Les filles prennent tous la même chambre._

_Lay décent de la chambre en courent._

_Sunee : Il sa passe quoi ?_

_Lay se met à crier._

_Lay : CHEN !_

_Tous les exo décent. Tout le monde regarde Lay paniquer._

_Suho : Quoi ? Il a quoi Chen ?_

_Lay : Il n'est pas la et personne n'a fait attention._

_Tout le monde regarde autour d'eux et ne voit pas Chen._

_Gyulee : Il a dû nous perdre. Il ne doit pas être loin. Nous les filles on va le chercher, vous vous restez ici._

_Exo : OK_

_Les filles partent à la recharge de Chen._

_Du côté de Chen._

_Chen marché dans la ville de Séoul à la recherche de ces membres et des filles._

_Il marché depuis au moins 15 minutes mais impossible de les trouver. Un groupe de fan le reconnait. Il se met à courir pour les perdre. Il tourne dans un chemin noir et désert._

_Il entend des pleurs dans le bâtiment. Il ouvre la porte et monde l'escalier ou vient les pleure._

_L'escalier fessais du bruis, on se croira dans un bâtiment abandonner depuis des années._

_Chen s'arrête tout un coup. Un crie de filles se fait entendre. Chen commence à flipper. Il continu de monter l'escalier. IL se cache entre deux mur et attend que les gens sorte de la pièce. La porte s'ouvre. Des personnes avec des masques sortent de la pièce et quitte le bâtiment. Chen ouvre la porte et referme juste derrière lui. Il voit une jeune fille coucher par terre recouvert de sang et inconscient. Il s'approche de la jeune filles, la retourne pour voir son visage. Une fois avoir vu son visage il la reconnue tout de suite._

_Chen : Jag Eun réveille toi._

_Chen fait tout pour réveiller Jag Eun. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux._

_Jag Eun : Chen._

_Chen : Parle pas tes déjà faible comme ça. Je vais te ramener à la maison._

_Jag Eun : J'ai mal partout je ne peux pas bouger._

_Chen : Je vais appeler Kai. Il a le pourvoir de se téléporter._

_Jag Eun : Ne tait pas ça. Il ne s'est pas utiliser son pouvoir et il risque d'attirer l'attention des monstres. Va dans veste au fond de la pièce il y a mon portable passe le moi._

_Chen va au fond de la pièce prend la veste de Jag Eun et lui ramène son portable._

_Jal Eun : Merci._

_Jal Eun prend son portable et appelle une personne._

_Du côté des filles._

_Les filles on fait le tour de Séoul et elles n'ont pas trouvé Chen._

_Channie : Il n'a pas pu disparaitre quand même._

_Le portable de Gyulee se mets à sonner. Elle prend son portable et vois le prénom de Jag Eun s'afficher._

_Gyulee : C'est Jag Eun._

_Sunee : Sa peux être un piège._

_Channie : Répond quand même._

_Gyulee répond à son portable._

_Conversation téléphonique._

_Gyulee : Allo ?_

… _: Salut Gyulee c'est Chen._

_Gyulee : Chen tu fais quoi avec le portable de Jag Eun ?_

_Chen : Je l'ai retrouvé. Tu peux venir nous chercher. Elle ne peut pas bouger._

_Gyulee : Vous êtes ou ?_

_Chen : Dans un bâtiment abandonner près de la SM._

_Gyulee : Ok. On n'arrive._

_Fin de conversation téléphonique._

_Gyulee raccroche avec Chen et explique tout aux filles. _

_Du côté de Chen et Jag Eun._

_Chen venais de raccrocher avec Gyulee. Jag Eun avait envie de dormir._

_Jag Eun : Chen j'ai envie de dormir._

_Chen : Reste avec moi. Les filles vont arriver._

… _: Comme si je vais vous laissez partir._

_Chen et Jag Eun se retourne et voix la bande de Block B._

_**Chapitre 9**_

_Chen et Jag Eun se retourne et voix la bande de Block B._

_Zico : Vous pensez partir comme ça ?_

_Chen : Vous voulez quoi ?_

_Zico : Toi d'abord tes qui ?_

_Chen : Chen un ami a Jag Eun et je suis venu la sauver._

_Zico : Et commet ? Ce n'est pas un petit comme toi qui va nous faire peur._

_Chen : Je ne suis pas n'importe qui._

_Park kyung : Tes qui ?_

_Chen : Je fais partie des 12 forces._

_Park Hyung : Ce qu'on recharge. Tes venus seuls ?_

_Chen : Oui. Si c'est moi que vous voulez, laissez la partir. Elle a ases souffert comme ça._

_Park Hyung : Serais tu pas amoureux d'elle ?_

_Chen : Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarder. Garder moi et laisse-la partir._

_Zico : U-Kwon__fait sortir la fille. Tae II attache Chen. Tu vas le regretter de vouloir rester à sa place._

_U-Knox fait sortir Jag Eun et Tae II attache Chen bien fort. Zico s'approche de Chen._

_Zico : Vous pouvez partir mais rester dans le bâtiment. Comme sa tu fais partie des 12 forces. Tu c'est que notre but est de tuer les 12 forces pour être les maitres de la terre ?_

_Chen : Non. On vient de rencontrer les anges, et de découvrir nos pourvoir. Elles on pas eu le temps de tout nous raconter. Mais je m'en fiche de mourir, ils font bien y arriver s'en moi. Tue-moi si tu as t'en envi que ça._

_Zico : Tu voix je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite, je vais te faire souffrir, et après te tuer et te donner à tes amis._

_Chen : Tes sadiques._

_Zico : Je c'est et j'aime ça._

_Zico sort un pistolet et tire sur l'épaule de Chen._

_Zico : Ce n'est que le début._

_Il se met à donner des coups de pied et coup de poing a Chen._

_Du côté des filles._

_Les venaient d'arriver au bâtiment abandonner à côté de la SM. Les filles se dirige vert la porte du bâtiment. Les filles voient Jag Eun par terre. Les filles se dirigent vers elle._

_Sunee : JAG EUN._

_Jal Eun : Les filles_

_Channie : Tu fais quoi ici ?_

_Jal Eun : Ils mon mie a la porte et garder Chen. Il faut sauver Chen._

_Chennie : On doit te ramener à la maison pour te faire soigner. On s'occupe de Chen._

_Sunee : On rentre._

_Les filles aide à Jal Eun à se lever et se téléporte à la maison, tous les exo les regarde. D.O vient vert eux._

_D.O : Je m'occupe de Jal Eun._

_Sunee : Merci._

_D.O prend Jal Eun et la met dans la chambre des filles et commence à la soigner._

_Les exo regarder les filles. Lay se lève de sa chaise._

_Lay : Vous n'avez pas retrouvé Chen ?_

_Channie : Si mais block b nos ennemie l'on._

_Suho : Ils font ne pas lui faire du mal ?_

_Gyulee : Leur but ces de tuer les 12 forces donc oui il y a des chances qui le tue._

_Lay : Et vous n'êtes pas allés le sauver._

_Sunee : On devait ramener Jal Eun en sécurité._

_Lay : Je vais aller le chercher moi._

_Kai : Attend je viens avec toi. On ne va pas le laisser seule._

_Gyulee : Hor de question que vous bougez d'ici._

_Gyulee part fermer la maison à clé et garde la clé avec elle._

_Gyulee : Si vous aller là-bas vous aller vous faire tuer._

_Suho : On ne va pas laisser Chen avec eux s'en rien dire._

_Gyulee : Il faut réfléchir à un plant et ne pas y aller comme ça_

_Suho : Oui. Réfléchissons à un plan._

_Tout le monde réfléchissent a un plan pour sauver Chen._

_Du côté de Chen._

_Chen perdait beaucoup de sang à cause de la balle qu'il a pris sur l'épaule. Chen fermer les yeux. Il se fessais toujours taper part le groupe block b. Il panse fort à ces membres et aux filles. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est que tout le monde va bien. Ils sont trop occuper à tuer Chen pour chercher les autres forces, ce qui le rassure. Apres quelque minute torture sur Chen. Les blocks b s'en vont et laisse Chen dans un mauvais état. Chen ferme les yeux et fini par s'en dormir au bout de 2h._

_Du côté des exo et des filles._

_Jal Eun aller mieux grâce D.O qui c'est bien occuper d'elle. Personnes a trouver un bon plant pour sauver Chen. _

_Tao : On va laisser Chen mourir ?_

_Channie : J'ai bien peur que oui. Sauf si tout le monde réfléchi bien cette nuit a un plant._

_Gyulee : Tout le monde au lit et réfléchissais bien._

_Tout le monde monte se coucher. Quelque jour passe et ils n'ont toujours pas eux de nouvelle de Chen. Jal Eun est de nouveau sur pied, elle va bien. Tout le monde prend leur petit déjeuner. Lay et Kai son rester dans leur lit._

_Lay : Kai ?_

_Kai : Oui ?_

_Lay : J'ai envie d'aller chercher Chen._

_Kai se lève de son lit et prend Lay dans ces bras._

_Kai : J'ai une idée._

_Lay : Quoi ?_

_Kai : On va y aller tous les deux sauver Chen._

_Lay : Je te suis._

_Kai : Prend ma main. Je vais nos téléporter à la SM et après on va marcher pour trouver le bâtiment abandonner juste à côté._

_Lay : Je suis pour ton idée. On y va._

_Kai prend la main de Lay et se téléporte à la SM. Arriver à la SM ils marchent 10 minutes et trouve le bâtiment abandonner. Ils rentrent dedans, monte les escaliers qui bouge, et ils arrivent devant une porte. Ils ouvrent la porte et ils voient Chen part terre, mais n'est pas seul le groupe block b est là._

_Lay : Ne le toucher pas c'est compris ?_

_Zico : Tes qui toi._

_Kai : Lui c'est Lay et moi Kai. On fait partie des 12 forces._

_Zico : Non mais c'est bien si les 12 forces vient vert moi tout seul. Même pas besoin de les chercher. Les gars attraper les et attacher les._

_Les groupe de Zico font ce qui lui on demander. Vont-ils s'en sortir ?_

_**Chapitre 10**_

_Le groupe de Zico font ce qui lui demande._

_Lay et Kai se laisse se faire. La bande de Zico commence à les taper de toute leur force. Au bout de quelque minute ils s'en font. Lay s'approche Chen qui a toujours perdu connaissance._

_Lay : Kai. Chen est toujours envi ?_

_Kai : Oui. J'en suis sûr, il faut plus que sa pour le tuer._

_Lay : Oui. Ta raison. Toi ta pas trop mal ?_

_Kai : Si a mes côte mais ça va. Et toi ?_

_Lay : Sa va. C'est toi qui as pris plus de coup que moi._

_Lay et Kai continué à discuter pour passer le temps et oublier ou ils étaient. Ils s'inquiéter beaucoup pour Chen, sa fait plus d'une heure qu'il est inconscient. Il entend des gémissements de douleur. Ils se retournent et voix Chen réveiller. Lay et Kai se précipitent vert Chen._

_Lay : Chen ça va ?_

_Chen : Oui. Je peux plus bouger ma jambe._

_Kai : Ils t'on fait quoi ?_

_Chen : Zico ma tirer une balle dans ma jambe droite._

_Kai : Merde. Tu peux la bouger ?_

_Chen : Non._

_Lay : Il faut sortir de cet entrepôt._

_Chen : Sais pas possible. J'ai tout fait pour y arriver, et je suis toujours là._

_Lay : Il faut réfléchir._

_Kai : Les autres font bien venir nous chercher ?_

_Lay : J'espère._

_Les gags réfléchissent tous pour trouver un moyen de sortir. Au bout de quelque minute la bande de Zico revient._

_Zico : On va partir d'ici et changer d'entrepôt. Les anges savent ou vous êtes, et je ne veux pas qu'elles vous retrouvent. Emmener les là où je vous les dis, je vous rejoins après._

_Bande de Zico : OK chef_

_La bande de Zico prend les gags et part loin avec eux. Zico sort le portable de Chen qu'il a gardé avec lui._

_Du côté des filles et des exo._

_Les filles et les exo regarder la télé. Suho se lève et part dans la chambre de Lay et Kai, car sa fait des heures qu'il ne les a pas vu. Il frappe à la porte pas de réponse, alors il décide de rentrer. Une fois rentrer, le choque il ne voit personne, pas de Kai ni de Lay. Il sort son portable. A peine le portable sorti qu'il sonne. Il voit le prénom de Chen s'afficher. Il ne cherche pas plus et répond directement._

_Conversation téléphonique._

_Suho : Chen ? Tu vas bien ?_

… _: Bonjour Suho._

_Suho : Ce n'est pas Chen. Tes qui ?_

… _: Mon prénom et Zico, et moi et ma bande nous avons avec nous tes trois camarade, Chen, Kai et Lay._

_Suho : Je te jure que si tu leur fait du mal tes un homme mort._

_Zico : Je serais toi je ferais attention à tes mots. Si tu préviens les anges je n'éditerais pas a les tuer._

_Suho : Vous voulez quoi ?_

_Zico : Que tu viens toi et les autres forces sens les anges, a l'entrepôt a côté de votre agence. Si les anges viennent avec vous je les tue sous vos yeux._

_Suho : Je viendrais seul avec les autres forces vous avez ma parole._

_Zico : Bien. Renter-vous demain à 10h._

_Suho : Ok 10h._

_Fin de conversation téléphonique._

_Suho posse sont portable sur un des lit et cour rejoindre ces membres en bas._

_Suho : Les gags réunion tout de suite dans la chambre de Kai et Lay._

_Les exo en voyant bien leur leader paniquer, ne discute pas et ne pose pas de question et suis leur leader dans la chambre. Une fois dans la chambre Suho prend son sérieux._

_Suho : On a un problème._

_Tao : Tu fais peux là._

_Suho : Tu as de quoi a voir peux Tao._

_Xiumin : Va si raconte._

_Suho : Ok. Zico le mec qui gère la bande Block B._

_Kris : Il ta appeler ?_

_Suho : Oui avec le portable de Chen._

_Kris : Je vais le tuer._

_Suho : Attend ce n'est pas le plus pire._

_Sehun : C'est quoi alors ?_

_Suho : Il a avec lui Kai, Lay et Chen. Il nous demande de venir demain matin à 10h à l'entrepôt a côté de l'agence seule sens les anges sinon il les tue._

_Luhan : On doit y aller. Pour les sauver._

_Xiumin : Je suis contre._

_Tout le monde regarde Xiumin étonner._

_Suho : Quesqui te prend Xiumin ?_

_Xiumin : Si on y va tous ils vont nous tuer. C'est se qu'il veut._

_Suho : Tu proposes quoi alors ?_

_Xiumin : En parler aux anges._

_Suho : Mais ils vont les tuer._

_Xiumin : Et si on y va tous ils nous tuent tous._

_Luhan : Tes pas obligé de venir si tu ne veux pas. Mais nous on y va._

_Tout le monde sauf Xiumin : Oui. On y va._

_Xiumin part de la chambre. Tout le monde part se coucher le lentement vers 9h30 les exo sauf Xiumin part à l'entrepôt. Les anges se réveillent. Gyulle prépare le petit déjeuner tout en pensent que tout le monde dort. _

_Point de vu Xiumin._

_Je me réveille et regarde l'heure. Il est 10h. Merde les gags sont parti j'en suis sûr. Ils vont tous se faire tuer. Je prends mon portable et appelle Suho, aucune réponse. J'appelle d'autres membres mais pas de réponse, je panique. J'entends du bruit en bas, sa doit être Guylee, elle est toujours réveiller avant tout le monde pour faire le petit déjeuner. Je vais en bas et décide de tout dire à Gyulee. Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu. C'est bon c'est la fille qui voulez poster des lettres à l'agence. Je la voix dans la cuisine. Je m'assoie sur une chaise et la regarde. Elle se retourne._

_Gyulee : Ah bonjour Xiumin. (Avec un grand surir)_

_Moi : Bonjour Gyulee. Tu es bien matinal._

_Gyulee : Comme d'habitude._

_Moi : Il faut que je te parle. Vient d'assoir._

_Gyulee s'assoie sur la chaise en face de moi. Que qu'elle est belle. Non Xiumin c'est le moment, tu dois tout lui dire._

_Gyulee : Je t'écoute._

_Moi : On a un problème. Zico a appelé Suho. Il lui a demandé de venir sens les anges mais avec ces membres a l'entrepôt a côté de l'agence. S'il vient avec les anges il tue Kai, Lay et Chen. Et ils sont parti car il avait renter-vous à 10h._

_Gyulee : Ils vos aller les rejoindre._

_Moi : Et si il les tue parce que je vous ai prévenu._

_Gyulee : T'en fait pas c'est pas nous qui va y aller, mais un autre ange._

_Point de vu normal._

_Xiumin regarde Gyulee choquer. Mais quel autre ange à part les filles peut bien venir chercher les exo ?_

_**Chapitre 11**_

_Xiumin regarde Gyulee choquer. Mais quel autre ange à part les filles peut bien venir chercher les exo ?_

_Les autres anges viennent rejoindre Xiumin et Gyulee dans la cuisine. Gyulee a tout raconté aux filles._

_Channie : Tu la appeler ?_

_Gyulee : Oui. Elle fait des recherches pour les trouver._

_Jag Eun : Tes sûr qu'on peut compter sur ta sœur et son amie ?_

_Gyulee : Oui à 100%_

_Sunne : Ok. J'espère qu'elles vont les trouver à temps._

_Xiumin : Et moi je ne peux rien faire ?_

_Gyulee : Non. Tu fais comme nous tu attends._

_Xiumin : Ok_

_Gyulee : Je prends la salle de bain._

_Gyulee cour a la salle de bain, les filles rigolent._

_Channie : Et après on dit que c'est moi la gamine._

_Sunne : C'est panda._

_Point de vu Gyulee._

_Je cour a la salle de bain. Ah oui si je n'y vais pas maintenant je ne suis pas près de me laver. Les filles sont tellement longues. Je rentre dans la salle de bain. J'entends le verrou de la porte se fermer, je me retourne. Là le choque._

_Moi : Xiumin ?_

_Xiumin : Oui c'est moi._

_Moi : Tu fais quoi ?_

_Xiumin : Tu te rappelles de moi ?_

_Moi : Heu … Non. Pourquoi je devrais ?_

_Xiumin : Oui. On s'est déjà vu._

_Moi : Ah bon ? Désolé je m'en rappelle plus._

_Xiumin : C'est à moi que tu as donné les lettres pour l'agence._

_Moi : Ah oui c'est bon je m'en rappelle. Désolé mais je n'avais pas bien vu ton visage. Je me rappelle juste qu'il était mignon. (Rougi)_

_Xiumin : Tu me trouve mignon ?_

_Moi : Oui. (Rougi toujours)_

_Xiumin : Toi aussi tes belle._

_Moi : Merci. J'aimerais bien me laver à moins que tu comptes rester ici ?_

_Xiumin : laisse-moi réfléchir._

_Moi : Non mais je disais sa pour rigoler. Aller dehors._

_Xiumin : Gyulee il faut que tu sache une chose._

_Moi : Quoi ?_

_Xiumin : Je crois bien que vais rejoindre mes membres. Je ne peux pas les laisse comme ça._

_Alors la il rêve. Je ne voudrais jamais le perdre. Je crois bien que je me attacher a lui ou amoureuse ? Je lui met une tape sur la tête._

_Moi : Si il le faut je t'enferme dans ma chambre pour pas que tu pars._

_Xiumin : Pourquoi tu tien t'en a ma vie ?_

_Gyulle : Parce que si on ma envoyer sur terre c'est pour vous protéger, alors je te protégerais même si je dois mourir._

_Xiumin : Parce que les anges peuvent mourir ?_

_Moi : Oui. On est sur terre donc on est comme tous les hommes. On peut mourir et souffrir. On a un cœur._

_Xiumin : Ok. Je vais te laisser a toute._

_Moi : A toute Xiumin._

_Xiumin sort de la salle de bain et je prends ma douche._

_Du côté des exo._

_Les exo étaient arrivé à l'entrepôt. Les blocks B étaient la depuis bien longtemps_

_Il emmène les exo loin de cet entrepôt. Les exo arrivent et voix Chen avec une jambe casser, Kai qui se tient les côtes et Lay qui devant Chen et Kai pour les protéger._

_Zico : Aller les rejoindre. Si vous panser vous en sorti c'est mort. Vous serrez tous bientôt mort. Mouhahaha._

_Suho se d'érige vert les gags._

_Suho : Sa va ?_

_Lay : Je veux sortir d'ici._

_Kai : Vous faite quoi ici ?_

_D.O : On vient vous sauver et tu nous remercie comme sa._

_Kai : S'ils vous sont demandés de venir c'est pour tous nous tuer. Vous croyiez quoi ? Qu'ils aller nous relâcher ?_

_D.O : Je voulais vous protéger._

_D.O se met à pleurer. Il penser que Kai n'était content de les voir se sacrifier pour eux._

_Kai se lève et vient prend D.O dans ces bras._

_Kai : Merci de vouloir nous protéger, mais je ne pourrais plus fermer les yeux si vous vous faites tous tuer par notre faute._

_D.O : Je veux mourir au près des exo._

_Kai : Moi aussi._

_Le groupe block b étais toujours la a les regarder._

_Zico : Comme c'est touchent tout ça. Mais faite bien vos adieux car vous aller tous mourir._

_Un des membres de Zico se dirige vers D.O et lève son poing pour le taper. Kai se mets devant D.O en attendent de recevoir le coup mais rien. Il ouvre les yeux et le mec à terre._

… _: Si tu le touche encore tes mort._

_Zico : Vous êtes qui ?_

… _: Je me présente moi c'est Koyangi et elle s'est rose. Les anges son venu nous dire que vous avais les forces. _

_Zico : Et tu les veux ?_

_Koyangi : Oui Car nous aussi on est des anges._

_Le choque total pour tout le monde. C'est anges on était envoyé par Gyulee ? Une des deux et la sœur de Gyulee ? Tout ce que c'est les blocks b et les exo c'est que ces anges con venu les sauver._

_. _


End file.
